


The Book Eater

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Nana's Troll Husband AU [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: As a kid, Vraxel liked to eat books.  Blinky is not amused.





	The Book Eater

“Vraxel, why did you eat my book on obscure fungi growths?”Blinky tried not to sigh at the young whelp before him.It wasn’t that he minded Vraxel, per se.It was just, he was growing frustrated of occurrences like this one, where the book he’d pulled from its shelf was half-munched.

Vraxel tellingly didn’t meet Blinky’s gaze. “Nu-uh.Wasn’t me.” 

“I can see a page stuck on your fang, Vraxel.”Blinky groaned.“You are not in trouble.”Oh, he would be once Blinky talked to his guardian, namely because said guardian was the only one Vraxel ever heeded the words of, but it would do no good to warn the whelp of that now.“But I would greatly appreciate you telling me the truth.”

“Wasn’t me.”Vraxel actually stuck out his tongue at Blinky.

Blinky pressed both sets of his hands together.He took a deep breath.If one did offer to teach youth, said youth may never learn.“I realize you don’t think you have to respect anyone here in Trollmarket since…well, since you were not born here, but I think one day you’ll find that continuously acting as you do will not lead you down a fortuitous path.It would perhaps be better to recognize that your actions affect others and—”

“ARRRGGH!”Any hope that Vraxel was going to listen died as the whelp rushed past Blinky and flung himself at the larger troll.Arrrggh caught Vraxel, easily lifted him up, and deposited him on his own back.

“He’s been eating my books again.”Blinky showed his half-munched fungi book to his oldest friend.

Arrrggh plucked Vraxel up by his scruff and held him before his face.“In trouble.Big trouble.No eating Blinky’s books.”

“Sorry.” Vraxel muttered at Blinky, though he didn’t look directly at him.He glanced back at Arrrggh.“Still trouble?”

“Yes.”


End file.
